


The Fall

by hcnxyhao



Series: NCT gang of (chaotic) supers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Beta Read, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcnxyhao/pseuds/hcnxyhao
Summary: “all of those shows that make falling from buildings look so damn satisfying and peaceful, we’re totally right.”
Series: NCT gang of (chaotic) supers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> OK REAL QUICK  
> WARNING  
> LUCAS/YUKHEI DOES JUMP FROM A BUILDING AND MAKES IT SEEM SO AMAZING BUT PLEASE DON’T TRY IT WITHOUT PROPER EQUIPMENT LIKE BUNGEE JUMPING HE HAS SUPERPOWERS WE DON’T SO DON’T TRY IT OK COOL  
> he isn’t suicidal just- idk what to call it but yeah

“so, are mission is to get in grab the shit and leave. we don’t wanna be seen, got it.” taeyong voice is stern while he eyes some members. 

“that means no reckless shows and jumping off buildings.” oh now he was just singling me out. 

taeyong, and pretty much everyone else turned to look at the seat where non other then Wong Yukhei sat. the member with telekinesis and was also known as the most reckless, but if you asked him, he just trying to have some fun. he loved the adrenaline, the rush. 

“yeah, yukhei last time you jumped you weren’t paying attention and you ended up with a broken knee.” yukhei pouted at his elder kun, he wasn’t wrong but it still upset him how he brought it up so easily. yangyang snickered hearing kuns words.

“yah! yangyang you can’t say shit you broke your wrist falling off your motorbike which ended up crashing into a car.” yuta interjects rolling his eyes throwing a pencil at the younger, who caught it of course being as fast as he is. this time it was yukhei’s turn to snicker. he remembered that mission rather well considering the fact ten, donghyuck, and chenle wouldn’t let him live it down. ten kept rambling about how he should be more careful and actually slow down for once. chenle and donghyuck just made fun of him for being faster then anything yet not being able to save himself from the fall. 

“alright that’s enough we have ALL done stupid stuff on missions and we should all be more careful.” johnny speaks up using his power to shut everyone up after noticing taeyong starting to stress over the chaos. johnny could control minds but he wasn’t a fan of doing so without consent since it’s kinda invasive at times, he only uses it if it’s necessary. 

“alright. johnny, jaehyun, xiaojun, sungchan, and yukhei are assigned to this one, get ready.”

“hendery, mark, renjun, donghyuck, jaemin, jeno, shotaro, yangyang, chenle, and jisung. i got a mission you all as well.” taeyong says scanning over the young ones of the group, who look overly excited for this mission.

taeyong smirks. “actually clean your rooms, level 12 is starting to stink. dismissed.” the faces of the young gang members fall. xiaojun and sungchan mimic taeyong smirk, they got out of chores for a mission.

“don’t look so smug kidos you still have to clean your rooms when you get back from the mission.” johnny smiles ruffling the boys hair while they look at him pouting.

the mission wasn’t anything super big hence why only a few members were actually going. as it stood they had johnny there as a precaution, jaehyun and his cloning would end up being look out. xiaojun is a shapeshifter and was a great spy, and amazing prankster but that did lead to him getting stepped on once. he scared jisung by shifting into a cockroach but then renjun came in and stepped on him. sungchan, one of the two newest kids added to the team, could manipulate gravity.

when yukhei saw the bulid the excitement filled in his stomach. “yukhei remember what taeyong said.” jaehyun says eyeing the younger who was staring at the building. all of the members knew no matter what they said yukhei wasn’t going to listen.

the job was easy get into the build find a way to get to the top floor without getting caught sneak into the penthouse steal some shit then leave. you see the getting in part wasn’t hard. xiaojun would shift so he could pick locks going up the stairs quietly made easy when sungchan made everyone float up to the top without a sound. jaehyun’s clones watched the doors and elevators while the rest snuck into the penthouse. when they found the room with the shit they needed yukhei moved all the objects to them in case there were any hidden traps then the could leave.

but of course o thing is every easy. a security camera caught them and police are started making there way up according to johnny, meaning one thing. they were surrounded the trapped at the top. they went to the roof the one place they didn’t want to be and one by one sungchan and yukhei helped the others to the ground with all the stolen artifacts. after sungchan hit the ground yukhei heard the door to the roof start to open.

yukhei launched himself at the door making it slam close, he need to buy some time to make sure the others could get to the cars that were hidden. if he jumped police would see where his group was and would have others follow. yukhei struggled for a bit to keep the door closed checking if the other were safe before letting go.

“stay still we have you surrounded.” a cop yells at yukhei who is standing near the ledge smiling hands raised. yukhei moved to jump onto the ledge looking down.

“you won’t jump so just get down make this easier.” yukhei laughs facing the cops. 

“is that so? what makes you so sure?” yukhei asks still laughing facing the cops completely. 

“look we don’t have time for you games. just step down and return what you stole.” the cop says gesturing for the other police to get closer. yukhei rolls his eyes, smile still stretched across his face. he bows dramatically as if he just finished acting in a musical before returning to a standing position hands raised.

“maybe next time.” 

yukhei leans back as the cops yell rushing forward to grab him but it’s too late. he smiles at them as he falls. the wind rushes around him, hair flowing violently with the wind. things go in slow motion as yukhei enjoys the cold wind that hits his exposed arms the suns warmth shining through behind a build and hitting his face. he takes a deep breath before screaming. the kind of scream that shows just how exhilarating something is, like on rides in amusement parks. yukhei lived for this, for the adrenaline of the fall. the freedom the rush the seconds before hitting the group. he wasn’t suicidal, far from it, but that rush of fear and peace before death is worth it. the fall hadn’t taken long and just like that lucas lands happily on the ground laughing before running towards the cars. 

“finally come on let’s go!” sungchan yells helping yukhei into the car before he drives away back to base. 

“all of those shows that make falling from buildings look so damn satisfying and peaceful, we’re totally right.” yukhei laughs sighing happily while the others roll their eyes.

“i wouldn’t get to comfortable when taeyong finds out we all had to jump he’ll be pissed, you know how he gets.” jaehyun laughs from the drivers seat. 

“all of those shows that make falling from buildings look so damn satisfying and peaceful, we’re totally right.” yukhei laughs

“god i have no idea how you genuinely enjoy that, i thought i was going to be sick that was scary.” sungchan whines holding his stomach. yukhei chuckles, might as well enjoy his last few seconds of calm before getting back to base. who knows what taeyong would make him do. probably clean up after dinner, no one liked that job but yukhei kept a smile on his face, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be the first part of a bunch of nct supers gang stories and you’ll get to know more of the members and relationships. you’ll get to know the other members and their powers more missions and what not- but i hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
